


Lo spazio di una notte

by Kyrgwayne (Noruard)



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Italiano | Italian, Smut, Spoilers, What-If, Years Later
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 08:40:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11847969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noruard/pseuds/Kyrgwayne
Summary: Accadde tutto nello spazio di una notte.La notte in cui lei gli fece visita; la notte in cui apprese che lo strigo era morto e che lei, Zireael, era rimasta sola.





	Lo spazio di una notte

**Author's Note:**

> Premessa:  
> 1) Costituisce il seguito di Rondine (http://archiveofourown.org/works/10743798) che però non è necessario leggere.  
> 2) Questa è la prima volta che pubblico un testo in cui la componente erotica è preponderante; non è la prima volta che lo scrivo, però, solo che fino ad oggi ho evitato di condividere questo genere di testi.  
> Perché ho deciso di pubblicarli?  
> Perché penso che scrivere di erotismo, e leggerlo, sia una cosa buona; penso che possa aiutare a esprimersi e a capire come viviamo la sessualità, e penso che sia per me una sfida enorme sul piano umano e della scrittura.  
> Sul piano umano, perché è una parte di me che non ho mai condiviso con nessuno, ma anche questa sono io e non c’è ragione di nasconderlo.  
> Sul piano della scrittura, perché non sono contenta del risultato e scrivere è stato faticosissimo.  
> Tuttavia, spero di migliorare anche in questo campo, sebbene i miei interessi letterari siano un po’ diversi dalla letteratura erotica e amorosa.  
> Mio interesse fondamentale era analizzare il rapporto fisico fra i personaggi, cercando di non scendere troppo nel dettaglio e focalizzandomi sulle emozioni.  
> Sicuramente ciò che ho scritto manca di realismo, ma non era sul realismo che volevo concentrarmi, non principalmente, almeno.  
> Sarò grata a chi legge se vorrà darmi un riscontro: sono preparata alle critiche perché ho avuto difficoltà a scrivere, e presumo che il risultato necessiti di molte revisioni e migliorie.  
> Sono qui per questo, no?

 Playlist:[ Bring Me To Life](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3YxaaGgTQYM), Evanescence;  
             [Swimming Home](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZJSngkWWRTg), Evanescence.  
             [Lost in Paradise](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3YxaaGgTQYM), Evanescence.  
  
 

 _Lying asleep between the strokes of night_  
I saw my love lean over my sad bed,  
Pale as the duskiest lily's leaf or head,  
Smooth-skinned and dark, with bare throat made to bite,  
Too wan for blushing and too warm for white,  
But perfect-coloured without white or red.  
And her lips opened amorously, and said—  
I wist not what, saving one word—Delight.  
And all her face was honey to my mouth,  
And all her body pasture to mine eyes;  
The long lithe arms and hotter hands than fire,  
The quivering flanks, hair smelling of the south,  
The bright light feet, the splendid supple thighs  
And glittering eyelids of my soul's desire.  
Algernon Charles Swinburne,  **Love and Sleep**

 

 

 

Accadde tutto nello spazio di una notte.  
La notte in cui lei gli fece visita; la notte in cui apprese che lo strigo era morto e che lei, Zireael, era rimasta sola.

Avevano cenato in silenzio, in un’atmosfera trasognata: da molti anni ormai nessuno gli faceva più visita e rivederla, dopo averla tanto aspettata, era così strano e doloroso...  
Il desiderio non accennava a scemare, no: anzi, gli anni e la sua solitudine lo avevano acuito. Lei era una donna, ormai, ed era ancora più bella di quando l’aveva conosciuta.  
Mentre bevevano davanti al fuoco e si studiavano- perché nasconderlo? Era quel che stavano facendo- lui rifletteva, intorpidito dal vino, dal cibo e dal profumo di lei.  
Rifletteva, sì, a quanto avrebbe voluto...a quanto avrebbe sperato…  
_Non posso. Non devo_.  
La situazione gli era così chiara (era sempre stato abile negli esercizi di logica): Ciri era sola, scossa, in cerca di un rifugio sicuro e preda del dolore; resa insolitamente fragile dalla perdita dell’uomo che era stato per lei come un padre.  
Era del tutto naturale che tentasse di ritrovare in lui un appiglio- _sono sempre stato come una sorta di secondo padre per lei; un padre, non è così?_ Niente di più, niente di diverso.  
E un padre non può essere nient’altro che un padre.  
_Sarebbe innaturale, sarebbe deforme, come lo ero io quando la maledizione mi aveva trasformato in un essere contro natura_.  
_Io non posso. Ma soprattutto, io non devo_.  
  
\- Avallac’h.  
La voce di lei lo scosse dai sua pensieri- solo in parte, a dire il vero, come accade a chi sta fra la veglia e il sonno e si ridesta per un attimo, la mente nel mondo dei vivi, l’anima altrove, ormai troppo lontana per tornare indietro.  
Sollevò lo sguardo: quando si era avvicinata così tanto?  
La voce gli morì in gola, forse mormorò un – Sì?- che si perse nel crepitio del fuoco davanti a loro.  
Lei lo guardò, e d’improvviso tutto era verde come l’acqua, verde come la terra.  
Non riuscì a scostarsi: lei fu più veloce.

  
Nervosamente lei gli si premette contro, un’espressione smarrita negli occhi; ma erano pur sempre i suoi occhi e, dietro il turbamento, Avallac'h' riconobbe una familiare ostinazione.  
Il cuore prese a battergli dolorosamente, i muscoli si tesero.  
Zireael se ne accorse e lo fissò; senza smettere di guardarlo avvicinò la bocca alla sua e la baciò. Era un bacio incerto e sapeva del vino speziato che avevano bevuto fino a poco prima; il sangue gli tuonava nelle orecchie.  
Non sapeva come ma, invece di allontanarla come sarebbe stato suo dovere, la strinse contro di sé e ricambiò il bacio- la strinse, sì, tenendola per la schiena, all'altezza del cuore. Il petto di lei strofinò contro il suo e lui sentì oltre la stoffa com’era morbida la sua carne, e densi i muscoli fortificati dalla guerra, e ruvide le sue cicatrici.  
Con un sospiro fece scivolare la bocca sul collo di lei, tiepido, bianco: lì, fra i capelli come la cenere, la baciò di nuovo ma con foga, mordendola, disperatamente.  
Zireael inspirò, irrigidendosi, e Avallac’h sentì che opponeva una quasi impercettibile resistenza alla sua stretta.  
Forse avrebbe dovuto lasciarla andare- sì, era quello il momento, l’unica occasione prima che fosse troppo tardi, eppure…  
_Non devo. Non posso._  
_Ma voglio, e perciò devo, devo anche se non dovrei, posso anche se non potrei._  
_Ne ho bisogno._  
Per un po’ cercò di calmarla, accarezzandola con la lingua e con le mani: quando lei gli si lasciò andare, il suo cuore, per un attimo- il suo antico cuore che ormai sembrava non poter battere e agitarsi per nulla, per niente più al mondo- esultò.  
Poi fu assalito dal terrore.  
_Ed ora?_ , pensò, mentre scendeva verso l'attaccatura del collo.  
_Forse potrei fermarmi, forse dopo tutto sono ancora in tempo._  
_Coraggio, ritorna in te: tutto questo è follia, e tu sei troppo vecchio._  
_Puoi farcela; è sufficiente che tu tenga a mente quel che è giusto fare._  
Fra le sue braccia, Zireael fremette.  
Sollevandosi verso di lui mormorò il suo nome: era perduto.

Dolcemente, e lentamente, allungò la mano e disfece i legacci che le chiudevano la blusa.  
Alla luce del fuoco, tremante ( _è lei a tremare? Sono le fiamme? Sono io e il mio cuore e il mio respiro? È il mondo, il tempo?_ ) lei sbocciò, non più costretta dalla stoffa ma ancora avvolta da fasce di cotone grezzo: il loro grigiore strideva contro il colore dorato della sua pelle.  
Avallac'h' benedì il proprio sangue Aen Elle: il suo corpo, benché straordinariamente antico, era ancora snello e vigoroso. Eppure, la bellezza e la freschezza di lei lo avrebbero fatto comunque sembrare più vecchio.  
Zireael si sfilò la camicia e gli rivolse uno sguardo umido, splendente.  
Le sue forti mani di _d'hoine_ corsero alle vesti di lui e presero ad allentare la cintura che lo stringeva in vita. Avallac'h' la aiutò, cercando più volte la sua bocca.  
Quando si fu liberato della cappa e della maglia, tornò a svestirla.  
Svolse le fasce che trattenevano il seno: non accettò l'aiuto di lei ma le fece segno di allargare le braccia e lasciargli agio sufficiente a far scorrere le bande attorno al torace.  
Lei obbedì: stese le braccia sopra la testa e inarcò la schiena, offrendogli i fianchi e il ventre ed il costato, cosparso di piccoli pallidi nei e di lentiggini… E il petto, infine, il petto mosso come marea da brevi densi respiri che si facevano più intensi via via che lui la scioglieva dalle fasce.  
Lo osservava stringendo le labbra, forse per non non far rumore, _ma perché?, chi ci potrebbe sentire in questa desolazione?…_  
_Forse è nervosa?_  
_Ha paura, è preoccupata?_  
_Forse non vuole davvero, forse si è sentita in qualche misura obbligata da qualcosa che ho fatto, qualcosa che ho detto?.._

 _-_ Ciri... Ehi, Ciri?- mormorò chinandosi su di lei, ispezionando il suo sguardo, spaventato di trovare qualcosa- ma cosa? Odio? Disprezzo? Disgusto, disagio? Indifferenza?  
\- Sì?- rispose lei; i suoi occhi erano assorti.  
\- Senti, Ciri- fece per spostarsi su un gomito, di fianco a lei- perché…  
Lei sospirò e si girò verso di lui, fissandolo con un’espressione che era di sfida e, allo stesso tempo, di tristezza.  
\- Perché tu?...Perché noi?...- iniziò senza riuscire a formulare nulla di più compiuto, come se avesse paura di deluderla con le sue parole.  
Lei si limitò ad alzare una coscia e ad appoggiarla sui suoi fianchi, tirandolo dolcemente a sé; la sua pelle, nell’interno della gamba, era leggermente più ruvida.  
Si spinse verso di lui, premendogli contro il bacino; era un gesto a sua modo rude, eppure soffuso di una strana fragilità.  
Era un gesto così assolutamente speciale, così pieno di lei, dei suoi modi bruschi e delle sue strane tenerezze che Avallac’h aveva così a lungo desiderato e rimpianto come uno dei tratti più amabili e misteriosi della sua personalità.  
La guardò, e la vide insieme ancora goffa come un tempo e incredibilmente sensuale.  
Oh, e Auberon non aveva saputo… aveva avuto bisogni di una pozione che gli alleviasse il compito, un decotto per poter… per poter fare… Quando lui, Avallac'h', doveva trattenersi dal finire troppo presto nonostante il modo in cui lei lo guardava, nonostante il fuoco che si rifletteva in quegli occhi e le sue labbra dischiuse e le guance arrossate dall’eccitazione, e la testa, sì, la testa reclinata fra le braccia ed i polsi stretti l'uno all'altro…

\- Vuoi legarmi?- chiese lei, all'improvviso.  
\- Che...che cosa?  
\- Vuoi legarmi?

 _Oh, dei, sì_. Sì, legarla con un nodo morbido ma resistente, che non lasciasse segni sulla sua bella carne e sopra le pallide vene color smeraldo; legarla in modo che si divincolasse nel piacere, ma senza potergli sfuggire…  
  
-Io… temo che non ti piacerebbe.

Zireael era una donna forte, temprata nel fuoco della necessità, ma quella che aveva avuto con Auberon non era forse stata una squallida, grottesca disavventura?  
Il Re a stento era stato in grado di sfiorarla, lasciandola intatta nel corpo sebbene forse non nello spirito.  
Ma perché prendersela con lui, del resto? Chi odiare: la mano che impugna l'arma o la mente che la muove? Tentò di scacciare il pensiero.  
_Eppure è passato così tanto tempo; chissà quanti uomini e quante donne l’hanno amata, forse in modi anche più brutali , senza farsi nessuno degli scrupoli che adesso ti fai tu._  
_Forse lei non ricorda più niente di quelle notti, mentre per te è ancora e sempre Zireael._  
_Una rondine: la più giovane e la prima che solca il cielo di marzo_.

\- Legami.  
\- Zireael, io...  
\- Legami, ho detto. Sarà divertente.

Lo guardò: i suoi occhi erano gialli.  
_Mi sta sfidando_ , pensò. _Forse non crede che avrei il coraggio di farlo_.  
\- Potrebbe non piacerti.  
\- Allora te lo dirò e mi slegherai.  
Lei sorrise, scoprendo i suoi forti denti ed i canini aguzzi.  
Nei suoi occhi c'erano innocenza, ardore e un' irresistibile sfrontatezza.  
\- Tutto quello che desideri- rispose lui in un soffio, e rabbrividì: solo un'altra aveva inspirato in lui lo stesso senso di necessità- _quanto tempo fa? Migliaia di notti fa_.  
Zireael gli rispose.  
\- Oh, sì- mormorò, reclinando la testa e socchiudendo le palpebre.  
Sulle sue labbra si disegnò un sorriso; di delizia o di trionfo, Avallac'h' non sapeva dirlo.  
  
Prese un capo della fascia che l’aveva avvolta; non aveva ancora finito di svolgerla ma ne avanzava ormai più di un metro e mezzo.Con il capo libero circondò i suoi polsi; lei lo fissava, ora, seria, gli occhi intenti, facendolo sentire terribilmente a disagio e persino patetico.  
Passò la banda attorno a ciascuna mano, saggiando la tensione; poi fece un nodo resistente ma non troppo stretto e si fermò ad ammirare la bellezza delle sue braccia, la bellezza delle mani ora giunte in una specie di preghiera.  
Si chinò sulle lunghe dita sottili e le baciò, baciò fervidamente gli avambracci e i gomiti, e ancora l'interno delle braccia ora esposto.  
Lei rise, un suono sommesso ed incantevole che Avallac'h' desiderava sentire ancora e ancora ed ancora. Poi il riso le si mozzò in gola quando lui scese alle ascelle e ai lati seminudi del seno.  
La baciò, infilando la lingua nello spazio fra carne e stoffa e accarezzando la pelle là dov'era più tiepida e liscia; il respiro di lei si fece rotto. Sotto il cotone, Avallac'h' poteva indovinare il profilo delle areole. Si sollevò, infilò una mano nella tasca delle braghe ed estrasse un piccolo coltello dalla lama lavorata.  
Gli occhi di Zireael saettarono sull'argento, le pupille improvvisamente strette.  
Lui recise con un colpo le ultime fasce che la coprivano; poi, gettò a terra il coltello per tranquillizzarla. Lei sospirò di sollievo e si distese sotto di lui.  
Avallac'h' le sorrise.  
Si guardarono: gli occhi di lei erano lucidi di desiderio e, così reclinata dove la luce del camino non la raggiungeva, nel viso in penombra le sue iridi erano tornate a splendere di un verde boreale.  
Lui allungò una mano, sopraffatto.  
C _ome sei bella_ , avrebbe voluto dirle, ma nessuna parola valeva il suono del suo respiro, o il silenzio della stanza, o lo scricchiolare del legno su cui erano stesi e lo sciabordio delle fiamme accanto a loro.  
Accarezzò il suo viso: la pelle era più ruvida, tesa qua e là da nuove cicatrici guadagnate combattendo qualche strana creatura che infestava le terre degli uomini.  
_Gli uomini che non ti amano._  
_Gli uomini a cui non importa nulla del nostro mondo; e forse neanche del loro_.  
Gli avrebbe mai raccontato come esattamente se l’era procurate?  
Ci sarebbe stato altro tempo da trascorrere insieme, altre notti come questa o forse diverse, ma pur sempre con lei?

  
Attraverso le sue dita, Zireael lo guardava; Avallac’h sentì che tratteneva il respiro.  
Poi, d’improvviso, si protese verso di lui facendo leva sui polsi.  
Lui si chinò sul suo seno, inspirando il tepore e il profumo che il cotone ed il cuoio avevano lasciato sul corpo di lei. La baciò e la morse, e più assaporava la dolcezza della sua pelle e più sentiva crescere in sé una sorta di quieta disperazione per cui non aveva altro nome che Zireael.  
Mormorò quel nome mentre baciava i capezzoli, irrigiditi eppure morbidi come se fossero stati intessuti nella più pura seta grezza di Tir Na Lia. Lei gemette, un gemito sommesso e pieno di bisogno, e tremò così forte che la dovette trattenere.  
\- Avallac'h'... per favore.  
\- Che cosa? Che cosa, amore mio?  
\- Baciami. Toccami- sussurrò lei- aiutami. Brucia.

Queste parole appiccarono in lui un fuoco forse dieci volte più impietoso di quello che consumava la ragazza.  
Premette la sua bocca contro quella di lei e intanto iniziò a spogliarla goffamente delle braghe, imprecando in cuor suo contro il vino e il buio e la sua stessa foga.  
Quando riuscirono a spingere i calzoni sopra le caviglie, Ciri li fece volare via con un calcio.  
L’elfo scivolò fra le sue gambe, accarezzando le cosce; qua e là, una fine peluria bionda gli solleticava le punte delle dita.  
Si spinse in basso, lasciando una traccia di baci e di piccoli punti rossi, finché la sua bocca non fu sopra il bacino di Zireael e le sue mani, vagamente malferme, non la strinsero alle anche. Allora, il profumo di lei si fece più intenso: odorava di cuoio, di terra, di salso.  
Passò le mani sotto i sui fianchi, stringendo i glutei e sollevandoli verso di sé.  
I muscoli erano induriti, forse per via della molta strada che doveva aver percorso a cavallo; quando li premette, Ciri emise un lamento soffocato.  
Avallac’h le massaggiò dolcemente le gambe e la attirò a sé; sentì che tratteneva il respiro e che le cosce tremavano per l’agitazione e per lo sforzo.  
Il suo sesso era piccolo e delicatamente disegnato; la morbidezza delle labbra ricordò ad Avallac'h' il calice di un fiore. Alzò lo sguardo per contemplare il corpo di lei, un susseguirsi di splendenti convalli che risalivano al seno e ricadevano poi nel declivio del collo, fino al mento ed alle labbra, così invitanti…  
Avvicinò la bocca al centro di lei.  
Zireael rabbrividì, lasciandosi sfuggire una specie di mugolio. Avallac’h impresse un breve bacio nella piega fra inguine e coscia e le accarezzò le anche; lei inarcò la schiena e poi si rilassò fra le sue braccia, reclinando la testa sopra i polsi incrociati.  
I suoi capelli si erano sciolti: _quando è successo?_  
Quando erano scivolati sul suo petto e intorno al suo viso?  
Erano ancora ruvidi e disordinati come quando appoggiava la fronte contro il suo braccio, nelle fredde notti lontano dallo strigo, di cui aveva gli occhi e il cuore pieni di nostalgia?  
Chi altri vi aveva fatto correre le dita, chi li aveva pettinati sulle sue spalle nude, _dopo aver fatto sesso con lei?_  
Ricacciò indietro la malinconia ( _la gelosia_ ) che gli mordevano l’animo e la baciò, penetrandola con la lingua: era dolce, dolce e fragile e abbandonata fra le sue mani, _la mia rondine che profuma di grano..._  
\- Avallac'h'...  
Non le rispose: aumentò l'intensità e la baciò più lento, più accurato, più affamato di lei e del suo sapore.  
La sentì contrarsi, il suo respiro rotto, rotto anche il nome di lui sopra le sue labbra; per un attimo tese i muscoli del ventre e gli si avvinghiò allungando le gambe lungo il suo corpo.  
Poi si abbandonò contro di lui, morbida, pulsante, leggermente sudata.

Lui non si staccò dal suo grembo; si distese più comodamente e allentò la stretta, ma continuò a sfiorarla e ad accarezzarla con la lingua.  
Era giovane, ardente, e lo inebriava. Sentì il desiderio premergli l'inguine e pensò come sarebbe stato entrare dentro di lei.  
Perché per tanti anni aveva vegliato su carte e su alambicchi? Come aveva potuto illudersi di riprodurre qualcosa di anche solo simile a lei? Oh, no, non era Lara, ma era così fiera, così imprevedibile ed indomita... _ed è mia, finalmente_.  
La ragazzina dai capelli biondi, Eredin, il misero contadino che, preso dalla sua bellezza, l'aveva aiutata, e poi ancora gli altri- senza volto, senza nome, sì, tutti gli altri che l’avevano scaldata e stretta e saziata per qualche notte (era sicuro, solo per qualche notte, niente di più)… Tutti erano stati solo passioni passeggere, semplici infatuazioni.  
_Solo per un altro uomo sei stata preziosa come lo sei per me, e ora quell’uomo è morto._  
_Dovrei essere triste, piangere con te; e sono triste, te lo giuro, provo sofferenza per il tuo dolore che è come se fosse_ _il_ _mio...Però, in fondo, c’è una parte di me che è felice, perché se lui fosse ancora vivo tu non saresti qui, non saresti mai venuta e se anche l’avessi fatto non sarebbe successo niente di tutto questo._  
_Ed io avrei dovuto amarti come un padre, un secondo padre, ma non è così che ti amo, Zireael,_ _non posso, ho fallito_ _; io ti amo in modo sporco, forse, in modo osceno, perdona questo vecchio, perdonami… Ma io ti amo nell’anima e nella carne, e ne voglio ancora, ancora, molto di più.  
Ti faccio pena? Sono ridicolo? Ti ispiro ribrezzo, forse, in qualche parte del tuo cuore che non vuoi rivelarmi?_  
_O ti faccio godere, ti rendo felice perché ti senti amata e desiderata come meriti?_  
_Non sarà solo questa notte, vero, Zireael?_  
_Non vivremo solo lo spazio di una notte?_

Zireael si lamentò, la sua voce così bella incrinata dalla voluttà.  
Lui sollevò sulle proprie spalle le sue gambe e affondò ancor di più nella carne tiepida, avido, assetato; di nuovo lei si tese e ancora vibrò per lui, questa volta quasi spingendolo via, questa volta mormorando il suo nome.  
Avallac'h' si staccò bruscamente da lei, le gambe che a stento lo reggevano.  
Mentre lei lo guardava con occhi neri di desiderio, sfatta, i capelli d'avorio sciolti sulle spalle e sopra il seno, si sfilò furiosamente le braghe e si chinò sulla sua bocca.  
Le morse le labbra e poi il collo e di nuovo premette la sua contro la bocca di lei, bevendo la sua saliva, lasciando che assaporasse se stessa sulla sua lingua: sussurrarono insieme, stringendosi l'una all'altro.  
Allungò un braccio sotto di lei per cingerla e con la mano libera la sfiorò e la penetrò prima con un dito, poi, poco dopo, con due.  
\- Più piano, piano- ansimò lei- mi dà un po’ fastidio.  
\- Scusami- le rispose con voce strozzata.  
\- Non è niente- mormorò lei, tendendosi verso il suo orecchio.  
Il suo fiato caldo lo fece rabbrividire; Zireael se ne accorse. Lo afferrò delicatamente ma saldamente al lobo con le labbra e lo leccò.  
\- Dio, Ciri...non così, ti prego.  
\- Perché no?- biascicò lei, divertita, senza lasciarlo andare: la sua voce e il suo respiro gli rimbombavano nelle orecchie.  
\- È una pessima idea.  
\- Non ti piace?  
\- Al contrario.  
\- E allora dov’è il problema?  
\- Il problema è che potrei venire.  
\- Verresti? Sopra di me?  
\- Ciri, bontà divina...  
\- Posso baciarlo?

Avallac'h' gemette.  
Quante notti si era svegliato, madido di sudore, dopo aver sognato le labbra di lei chiudersi sopra di lui e i suoi occhi di giada guardarlo pieni di promesse.  
A volte, nel segreto del suo laboratorio, mentre l'altra dormiva, aveva reclinato il capo e le immagini gli avevano invaso la mente al ricordo di Ciri. Aveva cercato di disegnare il suo viso per liberarsene, come se la penna potesse esorcizzare le impressioni vividamente incise nei sensi… Ma l'idea di lei in ginocchio fra le sue gambe, le labbra serrate intorno a lui, quella lo tormentava causandogli vergogna e turbamento.  
Era arrivato a odiarla e ne aveva parlato con acrimonia a quella stolta cortigiana... e questo aveva ferito Zireael.  
\- Io...ti desidero più di ogni altra cosa, Ciri. Ma adesso voglio solo entrare dentro di te, se lo baciassi dovremmo aspettare ancora. Sei così bella...  
La guardò. Gli occhi gli si inumidirono.  
\- Non è esattamente questo che avevi detto alla tua cortigiana- replicò lei; la sua voce era tagliente, il suo sguardo risentito.  
_Adesso? Dopo tutto questo tempo?_  
\- No, no, amor mio. No, Zireael. Io ero in collera, è vero, ma non ho mai detto niente del genere.  
\- Quella donna...  
\- Quella donna era stupida, meschina e gelosa- rispose Avallac'h, pieno di livore- Dimentica lei e dimentica quella notte, se puoi. Io ti amo.  
Disse quelle parole di getto, senza ragionare, perché era quello che provava; ma subito dopo ebbe paura e si sentì frastornato. Forse non lo aveva mai detto a Lara, il suo ricordo era così confuso. Forse lo aveva solo pensato.

Ciri, però, non era Lara: inspirò e la sua espressione, da ostile, si fece come malinconica; poi, improvvisamente si addolcì.  
Per un attimo, Avallac’h credette di vedere nei suoi occhi qualcosa che spauritamente si agitava, preda dell’incertezza.  
La abbracciò e, invece di respingerlo, lei gli si strinse contro. Si chinò per baciarla e lei lo lasciò fare, intenta, per poi rispondergli più timidamente, in un modo che stonava con la sua abituale spavalderia.  
Questo lo eccitò e lo intenerì, fino al punto che il suo corpo doleva di desiderio ed il suo cuore di dolcezza.  
Fra le loro labbra, Ciri si lasciò sfuggire un gemito: contro l'inguine, Avallac'h' poteva sentire il calore e l'eccitazione di lei. Stremato dalla tensione che gli appesantiva le reni la premette contro il letto e lentamente, delicatamente la penetrò.  
Lei emise un lamento- un suono basso e remoto che morì poi in un profondo sospiro e che lo fece rabbrividire.  
\- Ciri, oh, Ciri- mormorò.  
Le loro anche iniziarono a muoversi, beccheggiando come barche sulle onde di un lago, prima leggermente scoordinate, poi insieme, le une incontro alle altre.  
Il grembo della Rondine era caldo, caldo come se fosse invaso dal sole di agosto, e lo avvolgeva sempre più suadente, trascinandolo con sé in un scendere e un salire che si faceva via via più vertiginoso. Ciri sospirava, i suoni che sgorgavano dalle sue labbra sempre più sommessi, sempre più vulnerabili.  
Preso da un senso di bisogno che lo terrorizzava si gettò sul seno di lei, baciandolo e succhiando con tanta disperazione da lasciarvi irregolari chiazze rosse che subito illividivano. Ciri non si lamentò; si limitò a sussurrare - Di più- e, quando lui affondò dentro di lei, ad ansimare "Ancora".  
Poi, si mosse intorno a lui, liquida e potente come il mare, come un vortice che lo inghiottiva in un fiammeggiante, candido oblio.  
Quando fu sull'orlo del baratro tentò di scostarsi da lei.  
\- Sto per… lasciami...- balbettò.  
\- No- lei rispose, spalancando quei suoi splendidi occhi come sbigottita, come impaurita.  
\- Resta con me- gli disse, stringendogli i fianchi fra le cosce.  
Lui si abbatté sul suo collo e il loro ritmo si frantumò.

Avallac'h' lo avvertì troppo tardi: il piacere lo prese alla sprovvista, prima che Zireael avesse il tempo di raggiungerlo.  
Si tese e gridò, stretto a lei, riversandosi dentro al suo grembo; la striga rabbrividì ed emise un lamento, un suono spezzato che lo sferzò alle reni. L’elfo le si avvinghiò contro ansimando parole dell'Antica Lingua, tanto oscene quanto melodiose.  
Ciri fu scossa da una breve spasmo e ricadde come spenta fra le sue braccia.  
Avallac'h' avvertì il seme che traboccava fuori da lei, stillando su di lui e sul letto, ma non aveva voglia di staccarsi e rimase a giacere sopra il petto della Rondine.  
Dopo un tempo che non avrebbe saputo definire- _una notte, un eone, una manciata di secondi?_ \- con uno sforzo immenso si allungò e la baciò: la bocca di Ciri si riempì di saliva e lui la sentì ancora stringersi intorno a lui, ma con più languore.  
Le liberò le braccia e le massaggiò dolcemente; lei gli sorrise, gli occhi socchiusi.  
Poco dopo si era addormentata, placida e morbida attorno a lui.  
Avallac'h' le mormorò nelle orecchie qualcosa di antico che forse lei non avrebbe compreso, da sveglia; ma nel sonno rise, e gli rispose con il melodioso accento di Lara.


End file.
